


Summer Camp Sucks! (well.. not always)

by nuclearduck6



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, I’m not good at tags, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Thh references, Tsumugi Shirogane is not evil, sdr2 references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearduck6/pseuds/nuclearduck6
Summary: The main plot of the story is following the Drv3 teens as they spend their summer together working through their issues and bonding as a family. They share the good bits and bad bits together, learning things about trust, love, friendship and teamwork.(Aka I was sad about the ending of V3 and made a non-despair Au to try to make the pain go away)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Summer Camp Sucks! (well.. not always)

“Ughh.. Mom!” 

“Sweety we talked about this. Unless you learn to socialize with other people, no piano”

Kaede huffed from her seat. Her mom was being completely unreasonable! Sure, the last couple of days she might have forgotten to come out of her room; she was practicing! Piano was her passion, it was her reason for living. Why couldn’t she just understand that? She turned her head to the window and focused on the landscape passing by quickly as they drove. 

“Honey, this is for your own good. Think about it, you haven’t made any friends since the 1st grade, you barely leave your room anymore.” 

Kaede sighed, she knew she might be right, these last couple of weeks she had been focusing solely on piano. She had been ignoring everything else.

“Besides, I’m sure that you’ll have lots of fun at camp! And you might even make some lifelong friends” Her mom tried cheering her up.

“You’re right mom.” Kaede responded, “I should be positive, who knows? Maybe it’ll be a good experience”

“That’s my girl. Now grab your hat, we’re almost there” 

Kaede did as she was told and leaned back to reach for her hat, she placed it upon her head as she spotted the camp grounds from a distance.

—

When they got there, Kaede took her luggage from the car trunk and said goodbye to her mom. Then, she walked over to the reception desk to inform them she had arrived. The lady at the desk gave her a warm smile and some instructions for where to go. Bags in hand, Kaede headed over to the main grounds, passing underneath a big banner with the words “Camp Danganronpa!!” written on it. She lightly chuckled at the camp mascot, crudely drawn on the side of the banner. It was a half and half, black and white bear she could have sworn she’d seen before. Still moving, Kaede spotted a group of people not far from where they were supposed to meet and decided that must be where she was supposed to go.

As she reached the group, she could tell some weren’t happy to be there. There was a girl with long pigtails sat on a ledge with an upset expression; as well as a short boy with a pointy hat, also bearing the same expression, standing with his arms crossed, to name a few.

She rethought her optimistic approach before looking over to see a boy that had just arrived like her. He was wearing a blue cap, a sweatshirt and jeans. He seemed to be having trouble with his bags.

“Do you need help with that?” Kaede approached him.

“Huh?” He looked at her confused before coming back to reality, “oh! If you don’t mind” 

Kaede grabbed one of his bags, her own suitcase still in her other hand. They reached the rest of the group together and stood to wait with the others. 

“By the way, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you” Kaede reached out her hand in hopes of a handshake.

“I’m. Shuichi Saihara, nice to meet you Kaede” he accepted the offer and shook her hand.

“So what brings you here?” she asked, starting some small talk.

“Oh, um. My parents sent me here. I’m not really good with people” he replied, looking embarrassed.

“That’s more normal than me. I’m just a piano freak and my mom forced me to come here to make friends” she laughed a bit and so did Shuichi. Good job Kaede, she was already making a good impression, she hoped.

Before they could continue their convo, a voice rang out between them, “Alright Everyone!”. Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound and before them stood a young man with brown hair and an olive green camp T-shirt. “Looks like everyone’s here so let’s get started. My name’s Makoto Naegi and I’ll be your cabin’s manager for this summer” The man introduced himself. “My partner Kyoko will also be cabin V’s manager, she’s currently finishing preparations at said place however” 

Nobody said anything, all waiting for Makoto to continue. “I hope you’re excited for this summer. Now, leave your bags where they are and follow me” he said as he started walking off.

—

Makoto gave them all a tour of the campgrounds, explaining each site and the activities they would be doing there. It was a pretty standard camp, paintball, capture the flag, swimming pool, a lake, etc…

Every time they stopped at a certain location, Kaede quietly observed all the other teens joining her. They were all quite different to say the least. A white haired girl with pigtails who skipped everywhere she went; a short redhead who seemed like she’d just woken up, despite it being 4 in the evening. Another person who caught her attention was a tall boy wearing a mask covering his nose and mouth, she’d ask him later about that. 

Finally, after seeing what felt like the entire camp, they returned to their original meeting place to retrieve their bags. Kaede grabbed hers and once again offered Shuichi help with his, he declined this time, claiming he could manage. Makoto led them to a wooden cabin with the letter V painted on and the familiar bear on its side. Everyone entered and they found themselves in a room resembling a living room.

The walls were wooden, there were two sofas face to face, a coffee table in the middle and a bigger table in the corner, surrounded by chairs. Shelves and bookcases lined the walls and windows could be found behind the thick curtains covering them.

“Wow” Kaede muttered, she had always seen these types of cabins in movies; but she’d never thought she would actually get to stay in one.

“Oh you’re back, great”, a new voice entered the atmosphere as a violet haired woman came out of a room. She wore the same camp T-shirt only this time in purple, Kaede assumed she must have been the partner Makoto mentioned before. 

“Yep, just finished giving them the tour” the manager replied.

“Okay then, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri and I’ll also be looking over your group this summer” the woman introduced herself and gave a small nod.

“Alright guys!” began Makoto once again, “Now I’m going to give you your room assignments” Kaede made a note of some of the annoyed and upset expressions her campmates made at this statement. I’d already been expecting this, still, it was no surprise people were unhappy; having to share a room with complete strangers didn’t sound very pleasant. Makoto seemed to pick up on this, and quickly added,

“After I’ve given them out, you can all spend your day meeting and getting to know everyone. The first day is normally for introductions anyways” the mood lightened a bit, which was a relief. Makoto started reading the list Kyoko gave to him, assigning each member to a different room.

“Girls Room 1 and 2 are that way and the boys rooms are over there.” Kyoko helpfully pointed.

Kaede looked over to the door of her assigned room, then, when they were given the Okay, she headed over to leave her luggage. 

The room was small and 4 bunk beds were crammed into it, there were 2 dressers and a mirror as well as a small window. Since she was the first to arrive, Kaede chose the right bottom bunk and carefully tucked her suitcase under the bed. Not long after entering, another girl came into the room,

“Oh! Hi there” she said cheerfully. “Thank god we’re not sharing mixed rooms, I won’t tolerate sleeping in the same room as one of those degenerate males” 

“O-oh” Kaede laughed, what a way to walk into the room. “Hi, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, what’s your name?”

“Whoops, sorry, I’m Tenko Chabashira!” she said loudly, she was sure energetic. 

“Nice to meet you Tenko. I took this bed, but the rest are free so take whichever you like” the girl nodded and took the other bottom bunk, placing her bags on top. 

They were unpacking when they heard the door click open a second time. This time, a girl whom Kaede recognised came in; it was the long pigtailed brunette from earlier. She didn’t utter a single word as she claimed the top bunk on the left for herself. Kaede made an attempt at introducing herself to the new roommate, “um, hello, my name is Kaede, and you are?” 

“Maki Harukawa” the other shot her an annoyed glare and went back to unpacking. Uncomfortable silence drenched the room.

“So Maki,” she tried again, “why ar-?”

“Look,” however, Maki cut her off, “I was brought here against my will, I have no reason to enjoy this. So don’t expect me to act friendly or anything” and with that she finished and left the room. Kaede and Tenko stared at each other, shocked actually, 

“Seems she won’t be easy to befriend” Kaede hoped to break the awkwardness.

“Yeah, I guess so” Tenko replied.

Finally after a few minutes the door opened and their last member came in. 

“Hellooo” a loud blonde girl with sunglasses perked upon her head came in. The other two greeted her and they exchanged introductions; apparently the last member of their group was named Miu Iruma. 

“Feast your eyes upon the ultimate inventor!” She stated, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

“Oh, You’re an inventor? That’s so cool!” Kaede exclaimed. 

“Yeah yeah, calm your tits blondie” Kaede retorted at the vulgar expression.  
“Anyways! I’m on top I guess! Heh, that’s what she said” oh boy.. Kaede sighed, different sure is a good word to describe her roommates. This was going to be a long summer...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.. this is my first time posting a fanfic online. Hope I did well (o_o)
> 
> I if made any mistakes, I’m sorry. I normally write at night (Feel free to point them out)
> 
> Also, I’ll try to write the characters as well as I can, it’s hard to write them in character. Just bear with me.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
